


Lost In The Books

by MichaelTfromCanada



Series: South Park/The South Six [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland, Cinderella - Freeform, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Hansel and Gretel - Freeform, Peter Pan - Freeform, Teamwork, fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelTfromCanada/pseuds/MichaelTfromCanada
Summary: While spending a day at a Public library, The South Six and their friends stumble upon an Enchanted book and are sucked into the world of fairy-tales. Along the way, the ten friends encounter familiar fairy-tale characters in order to get themselves to return back to South Park. Or will they be stuck inside the book forever?
Relationships: Eric Cartman/Heidi Turner, Eric Cartman/Heidi Turner/Original Character(s), Heiman - Relationship, Kenny McCormick/Theresa, Kyle Broflovski/Isla, Original Character(s)/Eric Cartman/Heidi Turner, Original Character(s)/Kenny McCormick/Theresa, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger, Stendy - Relationship
Series: South Park/The South Six [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1399639
Kudos: 4





	1. A Day at the Library / The Enchanted Book

**Author's Note:**

> NEW CHARACTER INTRODUCTIONS
> 
> Michael Richardson: A 10-year-old American boy (originally from Irvine, California) who is raised by his two loving parents. He is the only child in the Richardson family. He is best friends with Heidi, Cartman, Stan, Kyle and Kenny.
> 
> Marco Hernandez: A 10-year-old overweight Cuban boy, originally from Havana, raised by his mother and his father. He is very friendly, sociable, kind, caring, but with a gluttonous appetite. He is best friends with Heidi and Cartman, but with a unbreakable connection that turns into a very special bond.

[South Park Public Library, afternoon. Michael, Cartman, Heidi, Stan, Kyle, Kenny and their other friends Marco, Wendy, Isla and Theresa are all spending a day at the library together]

Cartman: (reading an Dr. Seuss book) “...your head full of brains, and your shoes full of feet, You're too smart to go down any not-so-good-street.” Don’t you just love reading books you guys?  
Michael: I’d say!  
Isla: Definitely!  
Marco: Of course!  
Theresa: (sitting next to Kenny) At least we don’t have to do stupid assignments from school on the weekend!  
Kenny: (muffled) I agree!  
Cartman: (to Heidi) What you’re reading, babe?  
Heidi: Oh, some romantic fairy tales that I adore!  
Cartman: Cool, babe. I also adore romantic fairy tales, because you’re the funniest princess that I’m in love with!  
Heidi: (blushes) Stop babe, you’re making me blush!  
Cartman: You sure are, babe! You really are!  
Kyle: (sitting next to Isla) Look, can’t you two just flirt somewhere else?!  
Cartman: For your own information Kyle, I always had a crush on Heidi throughout my whole life!  
Kyle: Since when, fatass?  
Cartman: The love letter that I wrote to Heidi, re-  
Kyle: (referring to Isla) Oh please, I got my own girlfriend and I’m very lucky to have her!  
Cartman: Serves you right, Jew-  
Kyle: (yelling) ENOUGH!!  
Michael/Cartman/Heidi/Marco/Isla/Kenny/Theresa: (to Kyle) Shhh!  
Kyle: Sorry.

[Then cut to Wendy who is alone at a Library table]  
Wendy: (sigh)  
Stan: (approaching) Mind if I sit with you?  
(Wendy then nods and he sits next to her)  
Wendy: (glancing at Heidi & Cartman flirting with each other at the library table) Stan, I wish we could do things like Heidi & Cartman.  
Stan: What do you mean?  
Wendy: (referring to Heidi & Cartman) They really do love each other, right?  
Stan: Yeah they do actually! Wish we could do the same things as they do.  
Wendy: All they do is flirt, love each other and wear matching clothes. Maybe their love is way better than ours.  
Stan: So that’s why you’re feeling down a lot these days. Well, at least I’m always here for you. We should be like them one day.  
Wendy: Thank you, Stan. I do agree with you. (she then hold Stan’s hand)  
(Stan smiles at Wendy)

[Then cut back to Michael, Cartman, Heidi, Marco, Kyle, Isla, Kenny and Theresa sitting at the library table together. Michael is glancing at the front cover of The Outsiders]  
Kyle: Dude, why aren’t you reading it?  
Michael: I really find it very uninteresting.  
Kyle: Uninteresting?  
Michael: Well yeah, not for me.  
Isla: Maybe you should just give The Outsiders a chance, Michael.  
Michael: Thanks but no thanks, Isla.  
Isla: I was trying to be nice.  
Cartman: (taking turns with Heidi while reading a Dr. Seuss book) “We looked! Then we saw him”  
Heidi: (taking turns with Cartman while reading a Dr. Seuss book) “Step in on the mat! We looked! And we saw him!”  
Cartman/Heidi: (while reading a Dr. Seuss book together) “The Cat in the Hat!”  
Kyle: Aren’t you two old to read Dr. Seuss books?!  
Cartman: No?  
Heidi: Why?  
Kyle: Look, why don’t you two just get something different to read instead?  
Cartman: Nobody’s too old for Dr. Seuss, Jewboy!  
Heidi: Eric’s right, we’re never too old for Children’s books like this!  
Eric: Thank you, Heidi!  
[Michael then leaves the library table to have a moment to himself]  
Cartman: Hey, what’s gotten into him?  
Heidi: Think he needs alone time to himself.  
Cartman: Oh.  
Marco: Right.

[Then cut to Michael, who is having some alone time to himself. Searching for a book from shelf to shelf in an A-B-C order, until he discovers an enchanted book, came out of nowhere. Kyle catches up to Michael. Cartman, Heidi, Marco, Stan, Wendy, Isla, Kenny and Theresa then join them as well.]  
Kyle: Dude, did you find any-Wow what is this?  
Michael: I’ve never seen this book before. It looks like some kind of an enchanted book.  
Marco: Think you better put it away.  
Heidi: (referencing about the enchanted book) Or maybe we should report this to the Circulation Desk.  
Cartman: Heidi’s got a point, dude! Maybe you should just...report it to-  
Michael: I know, Eric! Just let me take a quick look and then I’ll take it to the desk!  
Cartman: Well, be careful what you wish for.....

[Michael then goes through the entire book until reaching the last page, only to find it blank except for some writing.]  
Michael: “In this book, you must play along if you want to go back to the Real World. Take a closer look to join in for a magical adventure."  
[The book suddenly lights up]  
Stan: Dude, what did you do?!  
Michael: I have no idea, you guys!  
Kyle: Michael, just put the book back, ok?  
Michael: I CAN’T!  
Wendy: What do you mean “YOU CAN’T!”?!  
Michael: The one minute I was reading and the next thing I knew: It came to li-  
Cartman/Heidi/Marco/Stan/Wendy/Isla/Kyle/Theresa/Kenny: JUST PUT IT AWAY!  
Cartman: (gasps) (panicking) Ohmygod, you guys!  
Heidi/Marco/Isla/Michael/Stan/Kyle/Theresa/Kenny: WHAT?  
Cartman: (panicking) I think we’re being sucked in!  
[All the ten friends are screaming, while being sucked into the Enchanted book]


	2. Real Or Not? Trapped in the Book!

[Heidi, Cartman and Marco now found themselves in the woods (through the story of Hansel & Gretel) while regaining consciousness from being sucked into the Enchanted book]  
Cartman: [groan]  
Marco: [groan]  
Heidi: Eric? Marco?  
Cartman: Wha....What just....happened?  
Marco: Where are we?  
Heidi: Uh, guys?  
Cartman: Is this some kind of a dream?  
Marco: Or maybe it’s all real?  
Heidi: Guys. I don’t think this is a dream....It’s all real.  
Cartman: [wakes up, startled] OH MY GOD, HEIDI!  
Marco: [wakes up, startled] I’m up!  
Heidi: Babe, what’s going on? Where are we?  
Cartman: I don’t know! The first thing was that we were reading books together...  
Heidi: Yeah.  
Cartman: And the next thing we knew....I don’t wanna tell you this, but, I think we’re trapped inside the book!  
Heidi: I think you’re right, babe! We’re trapped inside a fairytale!  
Marco: What?!  
Heidi: We gotta find a way to get out of the forest!  
Cartman: But ho-(sniffs) Wait a minute. (sniffs again)  
Heidi: What is it, Eric?  
Marco: You ok, buddy?  
Cartman: I think I..I smell something.  
Heidi: (sniffs) Hey yeah, me too!  
Marco: (sniffs) Same here!  
Heidi: Guys, you know thinking what I’m thinking?  
Cartman/Marco: (sniffs) We’re listening.  
Heidi: Let’s follow that smell!  
[Heidi, Cartman and Marco all lead the way to get out of the forest together by following the odour of sweets. After finding their way out of the forest, The trio approach upon a house made of breads, cakes, and sugar, with dripping vanilla icing, perfectly creamy]  
Cartman: (approaching, also amazed) Oh. my. fucking GOD!  
Marco: (amazed) No...way!  
Heidi: (gasps) Wow you were right, Eric! Everything is made of-  
Cartman: (amazed) SWEETS!!!  
Heidi: So that’s why the smell leads us here too!  
Cartman: (still amazed) I know right!  
Heidi: Yeah, I’ve never seen a house like this!  
Marco: (still amazed) You got that one right!  
Cartman: (excited) Isn't that crazy?! You gotta Try this!  
[Cartman grabs the doorknob from the Gingerbread house and hands it over to Heidi]  
Heidi: (eating the doorknob) Mmm, this is really good!  
Cartman: (excited) Told you!  
Heidi: (excited) This is much like a sweet paradise, babe!  
Cartman: (excited) Totally, so let’s...just....EAT!!!!  
Heidi/Marco: (excited) YEAH!!!  
[Heidi, Cartman and Marco all both munch on the gingerbread house together, following the footsteps of Hansel & Gretel. Marco is happily chewing through a huge Milk chocolate Easter bunny with dripping vanilla filling]  
Marco: (with his mouth dripping) This is why I love chocolate so much!!!!  
Heidi: Uh, Marco? Your shirt…Looks a little tight.  
Marco: Hmm? (He looks down) (blushes) Oh, hehehe…I’ve always been rather large.  
Cartman: Yeah, but…You’re like...really big, dude.  
[Marco doesn’t care and keeps on greedily wolfing down the chocolate in utter bliss. But then, both Cartman and Heidi’s stomachs begin to growl. Cartman looks down at a Milk chocolate bunny and plops down, smells the bunny, takes a careful bite…then positively begins to devour it]  
Cartman: Dude…This is fucking sweet! (to Heidi) Babe, you gotta eat this!  
[Cartman greedily pigs out on a Chocolate easter bunny. Heidi then sits down and begins to eat one of the Chocolate easter bunnies]  
Heidi: (eating a Chocolate easter bunny) Wow! It’s really filling!  
Cartman: Told you so!  
Heidi: Well...let’s all keep on eating!  
[The three gluttonous friends then continue to pig out on sweets together]

[Cut to Stan and Wendy, holding hands together while in the woods (throughout the story of Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland)]  
Wendy: Don't you think we should find a way instead of just wandering through the Woods?  
Stan: Yeah, we can’t just wander all over again!  
Wendy: Hey, do you know which fairytale are we in?  
Stan: I think we’re in the story of Alice in Wonderland.  
Wendy: Exactly. We’re still separated from our friends and we gotta find them, fast!  
Stan: I agree too! We have to stay together no matter what! And you’re my girlfriend and I love you.  
Wendy: I know. It feels like we’re being lost in a maze.  
????: (voice) Are you being lost? Perhaps I can help you out.  
Wendy: Who said that?  
????: (voice) I did.  
[The mysterious voice reveals himself as an eerily grinning feline who resembles like Nathan, can disappear and reappear at a will]  
The Cheshire Cat: Well that depends on where you would get to.  
Stan: Where to?  
The Cheshire Cat: Then it really doesn't matter which way you go. And it’s simple, if you'd really like to know, he-  
Stan: Alright listen dude, We’re NOT looking for the White rabbit! We’re looking for our friends!  
Wendy: Look, we don’t have time for your nonsense!  
Stan: And we don’t wanna go among mad people!  
The Cheshire Cat: Oh, you can't help that. You see, Most everyone’s mad here.  
Stan: (to Wendy) Wow this is pretty fucked up right here!

[Cut to Theresa, Kenny and Michael find themselves in the story of Peter Pan]  
Michael: What did this book do to us?  
Kenny: (muffled) Maybe it transported us into the book?  
Theresa: Well this place seems...a lot different.  
Kenny: (muffled) Yeah, tell me about it!  
Michael: Guys, I don’t think we’re in South Park anymore.  
(Kenny and Theresa both sigh)  
Theresa: How are we supposed to get back home?  
Kenny: (muffled) Hm? Look!  
[Kenny, Theresa and Michael all both encounter a fairy for the first time, flying from the sky]  
Michael: (referring to Tinker Bell) A firefly?  
Theresa: (referring to Tinker Bell) Aww...  
Kenny: (referring to Tinker Bell) (muffled) How cute!  
Tinker Bell: (insulted) Ey, HOW RUDE!  
Theresa/Kenny/Michael: (referring to Tinker Bell) (shocked) You talked!  
[After realizing that Tinker Bell does exactly resemble like Butters’s Canadian girlfriend Charlotte]  
Michael: (gasps) Charlotte?  
Tinker Bell: (confused) Charlotte? What are you talking about a-boot? I’m Tinker Bell!  
Theresa: (sarcastic) Charlotte as a firefly? Really?  
Tinker Bell: I’m a fairy NOT a firefly!  
Theresa: (sarcastic) Riiiiight. I see you’re just a talking fire-  
(Michael dope slaps Theresa in the back)  
Theresa: What’s that for?!?  
Michael: Gotta respect fairies, you know!  
????: Tinker Bell!  
Michael: I know that voice...That sounds like...  
[Theresa, Kenny & Michael all encounter Peter Pan for the first time, realizing that Peter Pan does exactly resemble like Butters himself]  
Peter Pan: There you are, Tink!  
Michael: Butters?  
Peter Pan: Butters? Nnoo-no that’s not my name!  
Theresa: Wait, if you’re not Butters...then, who are you?  
Peter Pan: Wuh, thanks for asking! Why I am Peter Pan!  
[Michael, Kenny and Theresa all stared at Peter Pan]

[Moments later, Heidi, Cartman and Marco all have become immensely fat after eating half of the house]  
Heidi: (stuffed) I kinda feel full right now.  
Cartman: (really stuffed with face covered in chocolate) Yeah, I ate like a total pig!  
Marco: Same here! (burps)  
Cartman: You know guys, we really did pig out together!  
Heidi: Totally! We’re like three hungry pigs!  
Marco: Yeah!  
(The three giggled at each other until they’re greeted by a witch who resembles Freja Ollegard)  
????: (approaching) So...I bet you three are very hungry, correct?  
Heidi: (gasps) (referring to Freja Ollegard) Eric. Is that..?  
Cartman: (surprised) Freja Ollegard?  
????: Why yes, just Freja.  
Heidi: You see ma’am, we were-  
Freja: So you kids were eating my own house.  
Heidi: (gasps) Oh, We are so sorry. We didn’t know this was your house.  
Marco: Part of your house isn't made out of milk chocolate, is it? You know Milk makes me gassy.  
Cartman: Yeah we were a lot hungry! So, Heidi, Marco and I were just....yeah-  
Marco: Gonna be leaving now!  
Heidi: Yes, it was so nice meeting y-  
Freja: You three are not going anywhere.  
Cartman: Wait what?  
Heidi: Excuse me?  
Freja: It seems that you three are even hungrier!  
Cartman: Look you are NOT EATING US TO DEATH!  
Freja: Oh yes, I am. Unless...  
Cartman: Unless what?  
Freja: Unless there’s more candy inside my house!  
[The camera does a vertigo effect, focusing on Heidi, Cartman and Marco]  
Cartman/Heidi/Marco: More candy?!  
Freja: That’s right! Fresh candy, my sweets.  
Heidi: (gasps) Guys! I think we’re becoming like Hansel & Gretel!  
Cartman: Yeah, we should play along!  
Marco: Why?  
Cartman: It’s the only way to get us back to the real world!  
Freja: The real world you say? But don’t worry, keep pigging out until you three are fat enough!  
[Heidi, Cartman and Marco all agree to lure into Freja’s house by Freja herself]

[Cut to Isla, who is now separated from the others including her boyfriend Kyle, regaining consciousness from being sucked into the Enchanted book, while in the story of Cinderella]  
????: Cinderella?!  
????: Wake up already!  
Isla: (groan) What just....happened?  
????: (yelling) Wake up CINDER-TURD!!!!  
Isla: (wakes up, startled) I’m up! I’m up!  
(Isla is awaken and surrounded by familiar faces who resemble as characters of Cinderella, realizing that Lady Tremaine, Anastasia and Drizella does exactly resemble like both Mrs. Broflovski, Bebe Stevens & Shelley Marsh respectively)  
Isla: Huh? Mrs. Broflovski? Bebe? Shelley? What’s-  
Lady Tremaine: WHY, CINDERELLA! Why are you sleeping on your job?  
Isla: Cinderella? (Isla looks to the mirror and now wearing the clothes of Cinderella) What happened to my clo-  
Lady Tremaine: Don't you just stand there, do something!  
Isla: Do what? Why are you here in France, Mrs. Broflovski?  
Lady Tremaine: Mrs. Broflovski? That’s Lady Tremaine to you, young maid!  
Isla: Wait aren’t you too fat to be a stepmother?  
Lady Tremaine: WHATWHATWHAT?!?  
Isla: Listen I’m not Cinderella, you see, I was-  
Drizella: Move it, Cinder-Turd!  
Anastasia: Yeah, you’ve got chores to do!  
Isla: (thinking) “Why is everyone so rude to me? I hope Kyle will find me.”


	3. Welcome to Neverland! / Mad F***ed Tea Party

[Cut back to Michael, Kenny and Theresa, still in the story of Peter Pan]  
Michael: So....Where did you guys come from?  
Peter Pan: Oh! We flew from Neverland!  
Michael: Neverland?  
Peter Pan: Yeah! It’s our home! And besides, you’ll never grow up there! I can take you fellas there!  
Theresa: (referring to Neverland) So how do we get there?  
Peter Pan: Just fly with us!  
Kenny: (muffled) Fly?  
Peter Pan: It’s easy! All you have to do is to think about any Happy thoughts!  
Theresa: Like what?  
Michael: (gasp) Oh! Being back home in the Real world!  
Kenny: (muffled) No school for the Summer!  
Peter Pan: Exactly! All it takes is faith and trust, and....and...Oh! dust!  
(Peter Pan grabs Tinker Bell)  
Michael/Theresa/Kenny: Dust?  
Peter Pan: Why just a little bit of pixie dust of course!  
(Peter Pan taps her a bit with his hand to make golden dust come off and rain down on Michael, Kenny and Theresa)  
Peter Pan: Now think of the happiest things. It's the same as having wings!  
Michael: Holy shit, I’m flying!  
Theresa: Me too!  
Kenny: (muffled) Woo-hoo!  
Peter Pan: Next stop, Neverland!  
[Michael, Kenny and Theresa all both fly to Neverland with Peter Pan and Tinker Bell]

[A few minutes later, They all arrived in Neverland, an imaginary place filled with Lost Boys, pirates, Native Indians, mermaids and other mythical creatures]  
Theresa: (referring to Neverland) Wow....this place is incredible!  
Peter Pan: Told you! Neverland does exist!  
Kenny: (muffled) So what now?  
Peter Pan: Now, let’s introduce you fellas to my Lo-  
(The Lost Boys suddenly pop out of the bushes and they strike a pose)  
Vampir: OUTSIDERS!!!!!  
(Gilligan cut to Michael, Kenny and Theresa tied to a tree by The Lost Boys for being “Outsiders”)  
Michael: Now wait a-  
Vampir: Silence! How dare you three entered our domain, but you Outsiders are NOT welcomed he-  
Theresa: LOOK WE ARE NOT OUTSIDERS!!!!  
Kenny: (muffled) There has been misunderstanding, we didn’t mean no harm!  
Michael: Yeah it’s true!  
Mountie: How do you know you’re here?  
Theresa: We were spending a day at the library, reading books and the next thing we knew, Me, Kenny and Michael are now in Neverland, being tied to a tree by a bunch of Misfits like you! So untie us right now!  
Chief White Wolf: We don’t trust Outsiders! And you three SHOULD NOT be here!  
Michael: Listen, David!  
Chief White Wolf: My name is Chief White Wolf.  
Michael: Excuse me?  
Chief White Wolf: I said “My name is Chief White Wolf”  
Michael: Actually you do look familiar-  
Chief White Wolf: Well, I’m Chief White Wolf!  
Peter Pan: Fellas, please! Give ‘em a chance!  
Tinker Bell: They’re actually telling the truth! We have to trust them!  
Vampir: (referring to Michael, Kenny and Theresa) What’re you talking about? They’re NOT WELCOME HERE!  
Chief White Wolf: They came out of nowhere!  
Mimsy: D'awww they’re not Outsiders, maybe we should’ve just welcomed them as friends instead!  
Vampir: (smacks Mimsy) Shut up Mimsyyy!  
Michael: Look, we can just patch things up! We’re looking for our friends!  
Vampir: Alright then, prove it per se!  
Michael: (referring to Heidi, Cartman and Marco) Ok, there’s three of them. The fat one is Eric, the other fat one is Marco and the Kind one is Heidi!  
Vampir: Go on.  
Michael: (referring to Stan and Wendy) The red poofy one is Stan and the Intelligent one is Wendy!  
Vampir: And....  
Michael: (referring to Kyle and Isla) Oh yeah! The Jewish one is Kyle and the Dark brown one is Isla! So that’s why we’re telling the truth right now!  
Vampir: So I see. You three are very lucky to tell us the truth.  
(The Lost Boys untie Michael, Kenny and Theresa from the tree)  
Theresa: Oh, thank you.  
Vampir: Yeah don’t sweat it, per se!  
Nibs: We’re very sorry to call you guys “Outsiders”  
Slightly: (with a lisp) We didn’t mean to do that.  
Theresa: So, you guys are apologizing to us?  
Mountie: We forgive you.  
Mimsy: D’oh You three are ok!  
Michael: Thanks!  
Chief White Wolf: So who are you guys?  
Michael: I’m Michael.  
Theresa: I’m Theresa.  
Kenny: (muffled) And I’m Kenny.  
PJ: So what brings you here to Neverland?  
Michael: We were separated from our friends.  
Hyperion: Friends?  
Theresa: Yes. We have friends.  
Michael: And the truth is...We came from the Real World.  
Slightly: (with a lisp) The Real World? What is that?  
Michael: (referring to South Park) That would be our home, actually.  
Slightly: (with a lisp) (referring to Heidi, Cartman, Marco, Stan, Wendy, Kyle & Isla) I hope you guys can find your other friends soon!  
Michael: Thank you. Once we find our friends, then we will go back home.  
PJ: You will, You have to stay positive.  
Theresa: Yeah we’re trying to stay positive.  
Nibs: We all were about to go on a Treasure hunt-  
Mimsy: And maybe you three SHOULD tag along with us! Drrrrr.  
Peter Pan: Mimsy’s right! You three should tag along with them!  
Michael: Okay, why not? We’ll go with you guys!  
Mimsy: D’oh boy! (singing) A treasure hunt we go, A treasure hunt we go...  
All: (singing) Heigh-ho, the derry-o, A treasure hunt we go...  
[Michael, Theresa and Kenny all participated with the Lost Boys on a Treasure hunt through Neverland]

[Cut to Stan and Wendy arriving at the residence of the Mad Hatter himself.]  
Stan: We made it.  
Wendy: Yeah, glad we got out of the woods so fast.  
Stan: Maybe that Nathan cat did lead us the way out.  
Wendy: Well....Let’s act natural.  
[The two entered the Mad Hatter’s house. They see a large table set out under a tree in front of the house. The March Hare and the Mad Hatter are having tea at it and a Dormouse is sitting between them, fast asleep. The two sit down, although the Hatter tells them there’s no room.]  
Mad Hatter: Whoa whoa, No room! No room! No fucking room! Get the fuck out of my sight!  
Stan: Dad?  
(Stan then realizing that the Mad Hatter does exactly resemble like Randy Marsh)  
Mad Hatter: Dad? No you got my name wrong, I’m the Mad Hatter.  
Stan: Yeah whatever, we thought there was plenty of room for us!  
March Hare: You know it’s really rude to sit down without being invited!  
(Wendy then realizing that the March Hare does exactly resemble like Mr. Slave, except he wears the same clothes like his Real World counterpart)  
Wendy: Well....we did end up being invited to a Tea party.  
Mad Hatter: OHHHHH! Why would you say so? Well you two came to the right place!  
Wendy: Thank you for the offer, but we’re looking for our friends.  
Mad Hatter: Screw your friends, you must have a cup of tea with us!  
Stan: WE’RE NOT HAVING A CUP OF TEA!  
Wendy: He’s right! We’re NOT drinking with you guys! Let’s go Stan.  
Mad Hatter: Wait, I was just kidding! There is plenty of more room! Please, stay.  
Stan: Uh, could you excuse us for a minute? (then whispers to Wendy) I think those assholes are crazy and I don’t know if we could trust them. Think we should play along.  
Wendy: Good thinking.  
Stan: (to the Mad Hatter) We’ll stay. Just for a little bit.  
Mad Hatter: Great! So why don’t you two just grab a chair and sit down?

[Moments later, Isla is all alone, with her torn pink dress, crying in the garden]  
Isla: (crying) I’m never gonna get back home. Without my friends and Kyle...there’s nothing left to believe in. Nothing. Nothing at all.  
[The Fairy Godmother suddenly appears as Isla/Cinderella sobs]  
Fairy Godmother: Nothing, my dear? Oh, now you don't really mean that. You can't just go to the ball looking like that.  
Isla: The ball? Oh, but I'm not-  
(Isla then realizing that the Fairy Godmother does exactly resemble like Henrietta's mom)  
Isla: (gasp) Wait, are you my....  
Fairy Godmother: Why your fairy godmother, of course! But we gotta hurry, because even miracles take a little t-  
Isla: I know, my mom read it to me before and-I mean, It’s just like this... I want to be with my friends, they were separated when I was sucked into the book!  
Fairy Godmother: Separated....from your friends?  
Isla: (referring to Kyle) And my boyfriend too. He’s really kind and caring, like me.  
Fairy Godmother: (referring to Kyle) So you’re in love with him?  
Isla: Yes. More than anything.  
Fairy Godmother: Perhaps, this will cheer you up.  
[Using her magic wand, the Fairy Godmother turns Isla/Cinderella's torn pink dress into a dazzling blue ball gown]  
Fairy Godmother: (smiles in satisfaction) Better?  
Isla: (also smiles) It’s...so beautiful. And look! My own glass slippers. It’s just like a dream come true.  
Fairy Godmother: Yes, I'm afraid this can't last forever. You'll have only until midnight and then-  
Isla: Midnight? Did you say “Midnight”?  
Fairy Godmother: Yes. On the stroke of twelve, the spell will be broken, and everything will go back the way it was before.  
Isla: I understand. (thinking) “I’m coming for you, Kyle.”

[Cut to Stan and Wendy at a Tea party with Mad Hatter and March Hare]  
Mad Hatter: (referring to Michael, Kenny, Theresa, Heidi, Cartman, Marco, Kyle & Isla) So, who are your friends?  
Stan: Well...now that you’ve mentioned it, they’re my friends.  
Wendy: And mine too.  
Stan: You see, we were at the library, reading books until we found this magic book and the next thing we knew: We’re now trapped inside a fairy tale.  
March Hare: Ooh that’s kinda fascinating, isn’t it.  
Wendy: It is actually. We were together but now, we’re separated.  
Stan: Yeah we can’t stay too long, because we have to find our friends and then get back home. And come to think of it, Kyle is my best friend.  
Mad Hatter: Wait. That Kyle character, is your best friend?  
Stan: Well, yeah.  
Mad Hatter: Well that’s fucking awkward....  
Stan: (referring to Kyle) Yeah, I’m actually best friends with him.  
March Hare: What a fabulous story.  
Wendy: At least you two are making sense right-  
Mad Hatter: TIME OUT! Who wants to hear a riddle?  
Stan: Look, we don’t have fucking time for-  
Mad Hatter: I got one: Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?  
Stan: Oh for god’s sake! Alright...Why is a raven....raven....raven...like a writing desk?  
Mad Hatter: Sorry?  
Stan: I said “Why is a raven like a writing desk?”  
Mad Hatter: Simple amazing, kid!  
March Hare: How about a nice cup of tea? That would be so fabulous!!  
Stan: We’re sorry, dude! But we’re NOT staying!  
Wendy: (yelling to the Mad Hatter) We don’t have MUCH TIME! We are sick and tired of all that silly nonsense bullshit! (then to Stan) Come on Stan, let’s go!  
[Stan and Wendy then both furiously leave the tea party with the Mad Hatter and March Hare]


	4. Pirates! / The Ball

[Cut to Neverland. Michael, Theresa, Kenny and the Lost Boys in the Woods during an Treasure Hunt]  
Mimsy: (while reading the map upside down) Dah according to the map, the treasure should be here somewhe-  
Vampir: Oh for fuck’s sake, you’re reading it upside down!   
Nibs: You’re supposed to be reading it properly-  
[Theresa then suddenly stops and witness to see a bunch of pirates blending (a la Wallpaper camouflage) in as trees and bushes]  
Nibs: You ok?  
Michael: What’s wrong?  
Theresa: I think someone is glaring at us right now.  
Slightly: (with a lisp) It’s just your imagination.  
Theresa: No, I think I saw...pirates.  
PJ: Calm down and find treasure wi-  
Theresa: NO REALLY! I feel like we’re being watched!  
Vampir: Just ignore them, per-Oh shit.  
Michael: (referring to the Pirates) W...Who are those guys?  
Tinker Bell: Oh no! The pirates are here!  
Theresa: (referring to the Pirates) See I told you it was all-  
Hyperion: RUN!!!!  
[As their treasure hunt comes to a stop, they see a couple of pirates led by PC Pirateguard (who resembles PC Principal) blending out of trees and bushes, and take them hostage and they throw sack in them. Michael and Tinker Bell are the last ones avoiding to get captured by the pirates]  
Michael: Think we lost them, Tink!  
Tinker Bell: Eh no feelings, Michael!  
Michael: You gotta warn-(then turns around and comes face to face with PC Pirateguard who is about to capture Michael) Tink, Go!  
[Tinker Bell flies to Peter Pan by following Michael’s orders]  
PC Pirateguard: Alright you’re not going anywhere, bro!  
Michael: Look, you don’t wanna d-OW!  
[PC Pirateguard hits Michael on the head and he passes out.]

[The Jolly Roger. Michael wakes up on a Pirate ship, being tied to a pole. He wakes up a bit and sees his friends, also being tied along with them]  
Michael: (groan) A....Are we...on a pirate ship?  
Theresa: I...think we are.  
Slightly: (with a lisp) You can really say that-!  
Michael: Slightly!   
Slightly: (with a lisp) Yeah?  
Michael: Tell me what’s going on?  
Slightly: (with a lisp) One minute, we’re on a treasure hunt...  
Vampir: (finishing Slightly’s sentence) And the next thing we knew, We are now being tied to a pole, per se.  
Kenny: (muffled) This doesn’t make any sense.  
Nibs: (crying) Can somebody pleeeeeeassssse.....tell us what’s going oooooonnnnn?!?  
PC Pirateguard: (approaching) Because...you’re here for a reason.  
Michael: (gasps) I know you! You’re that same guy who knocked me out!  
PC Pirateguard: Bingo!  
Theresa: Look, we can-  
PC Pirateguard: SHUT THE FUCK UP, WENDY!!!!  
Theresa: Wendy? (to Michael) Did he just call me Wendy?  
PC Pirateguard: Alright everyone, listen up! Now that you’re all here on the Jolly Roger and it’s a perfect opportunity.... (Nibs continues to cry more) SOMEBODY, SHUT THAT FUCKIN’ RABBIT UP!!!  
Nibs: (continuing to cry) I just wanna get off this shiiiiiiiiiiippppp!!!!!  
Mr. Smee: (approaching) What’s all the commotion about?  
(Michael, Theresa and Kenny then realizing that the Mr. Smee does exactly resemble like Mr. Mackey, while Nibs is crying hysterically in the background)  
PC Pirateguard: (to Smee) Some fucking rabbit boy who won’t stop crying!  
Mr. Smee: What do you want me to do?  
PC Pirateguard: (to Smee) I want you to slap that rabbit boy in the face!  
Mr. Smee: Uhhh why?  
PC Pirateguard: (to Smee) DON’T ASK, BRO! JUST FUCKING DO IT OR I’M GONNA TELL THE CAPTAIN ON YOU!  
Captain Hook: (approaching) That’s enough YOU TWO!  
(Michael, Theresa and Kenny then realizing that the Captain Hook does exactly resemble like Bob White)  
Michael: (gasps) Mr. White? You’re....you’re in...  
Captain Hook: Why I’m in Charge, boy! And yes, welcome aboard the Jolly Roger!  
Michael: Yeah I get it! I mean, look Mr...  
Captain Hook: It’s Hook. Captain Hook. You probably never even heard of me, huh? Well, Me and my crew have been here since the beginning! Not that it matters, 'cause no one cares about Mr. Hook. Sure, everyone else has problems, but does anyone ask me and my crew how we’re doing?!  
Michael: Listen, you have to untie us and-  
Captain Hook: Nobody’s leaving my ship at this moment!  
Slightly: (with a lisp) Seriously, we’re not interested!  
Captain Hook: Oh, what’s with that lisp of yours? Do your friends with diabetes have that?  
Slightly: (with a lisp) Hey, that’s NOT true! My friends don't have diabetes and a lisp, and they didn’t get away with it!  
Captain Hook: (mimicking Slightly) “My friends don't have diabetes and a lisp, and they didn’t get away with it! Look at me, I’m Slightly. I have dia-“  
Slightly: (with a lisp) STOP JERKING ME AROUND!!!!  
Chief White Wolf: Look, we are NOT joining your stu-  
Captain Hook: Now, why would you say that, boy? Is it because you ran away?  
Chief White Wolf: H...How did you know about that?  
Captain Hook: Ohhh I know a lot of things, Lost Native Indian Boy. I know you abandoned your own family so you can join your stupid Misfit friends! Surely, I don’t give a fuck about your own family and you know what that means, boy?! (comes closer to Chief White Wolf’s face and Whispers to him) I know you're a fucking traitor!  
Mimsy: D'ahhh, He got you real good, White Wolf! You surely ran away from your Native family and you decided to become one of us! Drrrr.  
Vampir: Shut up Mim-Oh yeah that’s right! We’re tied, per se.  
Captain Hook: Fair enough.

[Mermaid Lagoon, Neverland. Tinker Bell flies to find Peter Pan and eventually finds him around mermaids telling stories to impress them, but they seem like they don’t give much attention.]  
Lexus (Mermaid 1): So glad you came here! I mean, Everyone else that visited us were sooooo lame.  
Porsche (Mermaid 2): Yeah, your stories are so interesting to hear.  
Peter Pan: Aww gee, thanks!  
Mercedes (Mermaid 3): Tell us again about...y’know. Hooks and whatnot.  
Peter Pan: Ok! So then I fight Hook then all the sudden, I make him fall of the ship where a crocodile-  
Tinker Bell: Peter! What’re you doing?!  
Peter Pan: Oh! Tink! I was just telling these mermaids about when I-  
Tinker Bell: But Peter! Michael, Kenny, Theresa and The Lost Boys all have been captured by Hook!  
Peter Pan: (gasps) Oh no! I mean, I’d hate to leave you girls so soon.  
Lexus (Mermaid 1): No, you should totally go.   
Porsche (Mermaid 2): Save your friends, we’ll still be here whenever.  
Peter Pan: Are you sure-?  
Tinker Bell: Peter! They don’t care a-boot you, now come on!  
Peter Pan: Oh alright. I’ll be back whenever I can, ladies!  
[The mermaids all exchange their goodbyes as Peter takes off]  
Porsche (Mermaid 2): Who was that guy again?   
Mercedes (Mermaid 3): Y’know...hooks and whatnot.

[Cut to Night within the story of Cinderella. Isla/Cinderella arriving at the castle]  
Isla/Cinderella: (amazed) Wow.  
[Isla/Cinderella then enters the palace and makes her way to the ballroom until she bumps into two ball guests. One of the invited ball guests who resembles like Henrietta Biggle]  
Unnamed Ball Guest #2: Hey watch it, stupid!  
Isla/Cinderella: Oh my gosh, I am so sor-  
Unnamed Ball Guest #2: Yeah you fucking better watch next time when you’re-  
Unnamed Ball Guest #1: Who you’re talking to-  
Isla/Cinderella: (referring to Kyle): Sorry, I’m looking for someone. Have you seen a guy with red hair?  
Unnamed Ball Guest #1: Who?  
Isla/Cinderella: (referring to Kyle): My boyfriend Kyle. He’s here some-  
Unnamed Ball Guest #2: (referring to Kyle) I DON’T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT YOUR BOYFRIEND?!?  
Isla/Cinderella: You don’t have to be rude to me.  
Unnamed Ball Guest #2: Ohhh I fucking see, you’re here for your-  
Kyle: (voice) Isla!  
Isla/Cinderella: (referring to Kyle) I know that voice! Kyle?  
[Isla/Cinderella then turns around to see Kyle, who is now dressed as Prince Charming]  
Kyle/Prince Charming: Isla?  
Isla/Cinderella: Kyle!  
[Isla/Cinderella is surprised to see Kyle and then hugs him]  
Isla/Cinderella: I was so worried about you! I thought I lost you for-  
Unnamed Ball Guest #1: You know each other?  
Kyle/Prince Charming: Well yeah. She’s my girlfriend, dude!  
Unnamed Ball Guest #1: Girlfriend?  
Kyle/Prince Charming: I’m with her actually! You see, we were at the library, reading books and the next thing we knew: We’re now inside a fairy-  
Unnamed Ball Guest #2: OKAY, YOU’RE REALLY ACTING FUCKING WEIRD, RIGHT NOW! SO WHY DON’T YOU TWO JUST FUCK OFF?!?  
Kyle/Prince Charming: (referring to Isla) Look, I’m only here for Isla! Because I love her so much.  
Unnamed Ball Guest #1: (referring to Isla) Well you’re very lucky that you found her.  
Kyle/Prince Charming: Thanks.  
Unnamed Ball Guest #2: OH YOU’RE VERY WELCOME INDEED!  
Unnamed Ball Guest #1: (referring to Kyle and Isla) Just let it go, honey. He found her and they’re from an outside world. So let’s just walk away from them.  
[The two ball guests then walk away from Kyle/Prince Charming & Isla/Cinderella. The female ball guest then gives the bird to Isla/Cinderella]  
Isla/Cinderella: (confused) Did she just....gave me the bird?  
Kyle/Prince Charming: Isla, I was thinking...It would give me the greatest pleasure, if you would do me the honor, of letting me lead you through this. The first...  
Isla/Cinderella: Dance?  
Kyle/Prince Charming: Of course, anything for a couple like us.  
[Isla then smiles and nods her head. Kyle puts one hand around Isla’s waist as they begin to dance. And everyone watches them as they dance]  
Isla/Cinderella: Kyle, they’re all looking at you.  
Kyle/Prince Charming: Believe me, they’re all looking at us too!  
Isla/Cinderella: I’ve got a better idea! Let’s dance, just the two of us!

[The two strengthen their love for each other and dance alone throughout the castle grounds. As the clock strikes midnight]  
Isla/Cinderella: (gasps) Oh crap, it's midnight.  
Kyle/Prince Charming: Yeah, so?  
Isla/Cinderella: I gotta go.  
Kyle/Prince Charming: Isla, what's your problem? There’s no rush.  
Isla/Cinderella: No seriously, I need to go.  
Kyle/Prince Charming: Why?  
Isla/Cinderella: Well, I have this really rare medical condition and if I don't take my special medication for that, I get diarrhea all night long.  
Kyle/Prince Charming: Wait, you don't...  
[The clock continues to chimes]  
Isla/Cinderella: Goodbye.  
Kyle/Prince Charming: Isla, stop! I got a better idea....Let’s run away together. Just you and me.  
Isla/Cinderella: You think it’ll work?  
Kyle/Prince Charming: I’m sure it’ll work out! Just trust me. (reaches out and takes her hand)  
Isla/Cinderella: (referring to Michael, Stan, Wendy, Theresa, Kenny, Cartman, Heidi and Marco) Yes, you’re right. Let’s catch up with the others!  
[Isla then smiles at Kyle and he smiles back at her]


	5. Peter Pan to the Rescue! / Leaving Neverland

[Cut back to Neverland, The Jolly Roger]  
Captain Hook: Well, well. At last, I have you little shits in my grasp.  
Michael: Little shits?  
Captain Hook: That’s right, you little shit. Now, who wants to be the first? How about....(points to Theresa) YOU!  
Theresa: Me?  
Captain Hook: Why yes, girl. Now, move.  
PC Pirateguard: You heard him, MOVE!  
(PC Pirateguard snaps his finger and One of the pirates ordered Theresa to walk the plank)  
Theresa: Hey! Let me go!  
Captain Hook: I’m afraid I cannot quite do that, my dear Wendy.  
Theresa: My name’s NOT Wendy!  
Captain Hook: Ohhh there’s no point in trying to hide it from me!  
Theresa: Not if you’re gonna keep mistaking me for Wendy!  
Mr. Smee: (referring to Theresa) Uhhh, Captain. You shouldn’t be threatening her, she is refusing not to walk the...  
Captain Hook: SHUT UP! (then to Theresa) Give up now or you’ll walk the plank!  
Michael: Don’t listen to him, Theresa! He’s trying to-  
Captain Hook: Shut the FUCK UP, JOHN!  
Michael: (to Kenny) Dude, did he just call me John?  
(Kenny shrugs)  
Theresa: I will NEVER WALK THE PLANK!  
PC Pirateguard: Yeah you will!  
Theresa: NEVER! Just let us go!  
Michael/Kenny/Lost Boys: YEAH!!!  
Captain Hook: SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU! (to Theresa) You’re the first to walk the plank, girl.  
Theresa: Oh gee, how polite!  
Michael: Look, we will not be part of it!  
Slightly: (with a lisp) Besides, we rather not be pirates like you!  
Captain Hook: (mimicking Slightly again) “Besides, we rather not be pirates like you! Ohhhhh my name is Slightly and I have-“  
Slightly: (with a lisp) I TOLD YOU TO STOP JERKING ME AROUND!!!  
Captain Hook: Not a chance! I gave you the chance to join and now you each will perish along with Wendy!  
Theresa: GOD, MY NAME IS NOT WENDY! IT’S THERESA!  
Captain Hook: I don’t give a flying fuck about your-  
PC Pirateguard: Uh, Captain, shouldn’t we let the boys walk the plank first?  
Vampir: (confused) Wait what?  
Slightly: (with a lisp) Excuse me?  
Captain Hook: What do you mean?  
PC Pirateguard: I just don’t think letting a girl fall to her demise first is very PC enough.  
Captain Hook: Oh fuck, not this again. Think of it as women first, gentlemen’s code.  
PC Pirateguard: Yeah, bro- I mean Captain, but I don’t think we should establish that in this kind of context.  
Captain Hook: Good god, don’t start with me and just do what I-!  
PC Pirateguard: Are you just against women, is that it?!  
[Everyone else notices the argument as Mr. Smee tried to move along]  
Mr. Smee: M’kay, just ignore that, it happens a lot. Just uh, go ahead and walk the plank, m’kay.  
[Theresa then walks to the plank. Theresa closes her eyes and leaps backwards off the plank. She descends toward the crocodile, who jumps at her, but at the last second flies into the air over the deck]  
Theresa: Well you didn’t see this coming!  
Captain Hook: (shocked) WHAT THE FUCK?!?  
(Michael, Kenny and the Lost Boys are surprised to see Theresa flying in the air)  
Slightly: (with a lisp) She’s flying!  
Chief White Wolf: (surprised) Wow.  
Vampir: How did she do that?  
Kenny: (muffled) You did it!  
Theresa: I love you, Kenny!  
Kenny: (muffled) I love you too, Theresa!

[Cut back to The Ball, night. The two agreed to run away from the Ball, as the Guards tries to stop Isla/Cinderella and Kyle/Prince Charming from leaving the ball]  
Guard 1: (alerted) Hey! What do you think you’re doing?  
Guard 2: (alerted) You can’t leave here!  
Guard 3: (alerted) You are THE PRINCE! You’re not allowed to-  
Kyle/Prince Charming: (running away with Isla) Sorry dude, I’m leaving!  
[The two continues to leave the ball, Isla/Cinderella flees down the palace steps as she drops one of her glass slippers]  
Isla/Cinderella: (suddenly stopped running) My slipper!  
Kyle/Prince Charming: Isla, there’s no time!  
Isla/Cinderella: I have to get- (Kyle pulls her away)  
Kyle/Prince Charming: Just keep running!

[Cut back (again) to Neverland, The Jolly Roger]  
Captain Hook: I don’t understand...HOW IN THE FUCK DID YOU-  
Theresa: I used my Happy thoughts! You thought I’m gonna walk the plank, didn’t you?  
Captain Hook: Uh, no, Wendy...  
Theresa: Say my name right!  
Captain Hook: It’s, uh....uh....  
Theresa: SAY MY FUCKING NAME RIGHT!!!  
Captain Hook: It’s...it’s....it’s....(sighs) Theresa.  
Theresa: (smiles at herself) Finally.  
Vampir: Now that’s how a Lost Kid handles it, per se.  
Slightly: (with a lisp) She’s more like a Lost Girl to us!  
Captain Hook: Well congrat-fucking-lations, Theresa! You finally succeeded in ruining one of my plans!  
Theresa: That’s why I outwitted you, you mean Codfuck!  
Captain Hook: Codfuck? WWWWWWWHAAAAT?!?!  
[Captain Hook grabs PC Pirateguard by his shirt]  
Captain Hook: (referring to Theresa) YOU THINK IT’S FUCKING FUNNY?!? WHY DID YOU LET THE GIRL OUTWITTED ME?!?  
PC Pirateguard: Yeah I don’t FUCKING KNOW! The one minute she’s walking the plank and the next thing I knew: She’s flying, like pure fucking magic!  
Captain Hook: What the hell do you mean “Pure fucking magic”?!?  
PC Pirateguard: Well it came out of-  
[Captain Hook suddenly points his gun and shoots PC Pirateguard in the chest]  
Captain Hook: Wrong answer.  
[Captain Hook looks at Mr. Smee and sees that Mr. Smee pissed his pants]  
Mr. Smee: (reacting to the death of PC Pirateguard) Oh god no.  
Captain Hook: Oh did I mean to do that, Smee?  
Mr. Smee: I think I just wet myself.  
[A short moment of pause]  
Captain Hook: (whips out a gun from his pocket, cocks it, and aims it at Michael) Well, it looks like you’re gonna have to...Walk the plank, boy.  
Peter Pan: (voice) Not so fast, you Codfish!  
Captain Hook: Who said that?  
Tinker Bell: (voice) Turn around, you mean old bully!  
[Captain Hook then turns around to see Peter Pan and Tinker Bell who are both flying, in the nick of time to rescue Michael, Kenny, Theresa and The Lost Boys]  
Captain Hook: (shocked) FUCK!!!!

Peter Pan: I say that you’ll be wetting your own pants soon enough, Hook!  
[He flies near the captured Lost Boys and cuts their bonds, freeing them. The kids fight back against the pirates, overwhelming them.]  
Mr. Smee: (aiming a pistol at PJ while trembling, still shook over PC Pirateguard’s sudden death) M-M’kay, you oughta just...stand down now a-a-and we’ll just-  
[He stops trembling and is now livid once he sees that PJ whipped Mr. Smee the finger.]  
Mr. Smee: Did-did you just flip me off?!  
PJ: No.  
Mr. Smee: Now don’t play any games with me, mister! I’ll have you know-[PJ sticks his right middle finger up again] HEY!! You just did it again!!  
PJ: No I didn’t.  
[Angered, Mr. Smee fires a shot at PJ, but PJ was able to evade the oncoming bullet. Meanwhile, up in the crow’s nest of the ship, Michael is fending off against one of the pirates. He manages to cause one to slip and fall off and onto Kenny below, causing a hole in the ship’s deck.]  
Theresa: OH MY GOD! THEY KILLED-  
[Just then, Kenny climbs back onboard seemingly unscathed.]  
Kenny: (muffled) I’m ok!  
[Suddenly, a random pirate lunges at Kenny and the two fight right at the edge of the ship and both fall overboard. Theresa rushes to look below.]  
Theresa: OH MY GOD-!  
[Kenny is revealed to have survived, hanging on to the edge of the ship while the crocodile below chases after the pirate desperately swimming for his life.]  
Theresa (pulls Kenny back up on the ship): You gotta stop scaring me like that!  
[Meanwhile, Michael is still on top of the ship and nearly trips while being cornered by a pirate.]  
Pirate: End of the line, boy!  
Michael: (looks below and gives the pirate a smirk) I don’t think so!  
[He jumps and to the pirate’s surprise, Michael is shown to be flying with Peter Pan by his side.]  
Pirate: THE FUCK?!  
Peter Pan: Care to do the honors, Michael?  
Michael: My pleasure!  
[He flies right at the pirate and knocks him straight down to the waters. Both Peter Pan and Michael exchange high fives until Michael notices below that the pirates had all been defeated except for Hook, who now had Theresa and Kenny cornered near the plank.]  
Captain Hook: You think you can just swop in and make buffoons out of me and my crew? Well you thought wrong! This is the end for you, Wendy or Theresa or whatever the hell your name is!  
[He lifts his sword to deliver the final blow, but a gunshot rings out. Hook freezes in place thinking he had been shot, but he places a hand onto his chest and felt no wound. Hook turns and sees that it was Mr. Smee who had fired that shot only to be knocked out in the process by Vampir]  
Captain Hook: Oh, I thought someone else shot me. Anyways, what was I saying? Oh right. You’re both doomed-  
[Another gunshot rings out and this time it had been Hook who was shot through the chest by Michael who had taken a pistol from the ground. Hook stumbles and falls dead on the deck of his own ship.]  
Vampir: (referring to Michael) He did it!  
[The Lost Boys then cheer at Michael for saving both Kenny and Theresa and the successful defeat of Captain Hook]  
Kenny: (muffled) Thanks Michael.  
Theresa: Thank you for saving our lives! You’re a great friend.  
The Lost Boys: (singing) For he's a jolly good fellow. For he's a jolly good fellow. For he's a jolly good fellow. For shooting Captain Hook to death.  
[Michael then smiles at The Lost Boys]

[Cut to Neverland. Michael, Kenny and Theresa are about to exchange their goodbyes to Peter Pan, Tinker Bell and The Lost Boys]  
Peter Pan: You three have done so much!  
Tinker Bell: Truly indeed...  
Peter Pan: You fellas are now one of us! Well...honourable members  
Michael/Theresa/Kenny: We should be thanking you!  
Vampir: As a remembrance, Theresa....I’ll give you my “per se”! Use it as much as you like.  
Theresa: Oh, uh...Thank you, per se.  
Vampir: Very nice, well done!  
Peter Pan: And finally, I’m giving you something very special to you, Michael.  
Michael: Something special for me?  
Peter Pan: Wuh yeah! Because we bonded together, you deserved your own Happy thoughts. As long as you have it, we will be friends forever.  
Michael: Thank you, Peter. (gives a fist-bump to Peter Pan)  
Theresa: We better get going then.  
Kenny: (muffled) Yeah.  
Vampir: Where are you guys going?  
Mimsy: D’aww, why are you three leaving?  
Michael: (referring to Stan, Wendy, Kyle, Isla, Heidi, Cartman and Marco) It’s just that....They needed us right now.  
Theresa: We have to go back home...  
Kenny: (muffled) Back to the Real World.  
Chief White Wolf: In that case, this is goodbye. (reaches handshake to Michael) Friends?  
Michael: Yeah. (then handshakes with Chief White Wolf)  
[Michael smiles at Peter Pan, Tinker Bell and The Lost Boys. Mountie then hugs Kenny, as well as Slightly hugging Theresa and Nibs hugging Michael]  
Nibs: (begins to cry) Why are you leeeeeavinnnnnng? Can’t you guys just stay foreverrrrrrr?  
Michael: We would love to, Nibs. But.. (points to Nibs’ chest) I‘ll come back to visit you. I promise.  
Theresa: (to Slightly) I promise too.  
Kenny: (muffled) (to Mountie) Same here.  
Michael: Well, goodbye....Peter Pan.  
Peter Pan: (hugs Michael) Goodbye, Michael. (to Tinker Bell) Light ‘em up, Tink!  
Tinker Bell: You got it!  
[Tinker Bell then spreads Pixie Dust over Michael, Kenny and Theresa. The three friends all leave Neverland]


	6. Defeating Freja / Back to the Real World

[Cut to The Woods. Stan and Wendy are waiting for their other friends; Kyle, Isla, Theresa, Kenny and Michael]  
Stan: Well, this is where we started. Let’s just hope the others can catch up with us!  
Wendy: I’m sure they will be here, Stan.  
Stan: Yeah I’m glad that we ditched this stupid Tea Party! I’m also worried about losing our friends for good...  
Kyle: (voice) You worried?  
[Stan turns around to see Kyle and Isla (dressed as characters of Cinderella) returning from the story of Cinderella, just in time to reunite with Stan and Wendy]  
Stan: (then runs to hug Kyle) Kyle! Oh dude, I was so worried about you! But I’m glad to-Wait. Are you dressed as...a Prince?  
Wendy: (to Isla) And why are you cosplaying as Cinderella?  
Isla: It’s a long story.  
Stan: How exactly did you two run away from the Ball?  
Kyle: Oh come on Stan, we eloped from the Ball, avoid getting caught by the guards and-  
Stan: That doesn’t make any fuckin’ sense, dude!  
Kyle: It was the only way to play along so we can get back home! Still, we did had an romantic moment toget-  
Stan: Wait. You two had a moment together?  
Kyle: Yeah.  
Isla: It felt like our Love at first sight.  
Stan: Yeah, I get it! I’m sure Michael, Kenny and Theresa should be-  
Michael: (voice) Sorry to keep waiting, you guys!!  
Stan: Dude, look!  
[Stan, Wendy, Kyle and Isla are surprised to see Michael, Theresa and Kenny flying from Neverland back into the Woods to reunite with Stan, Wendy, Kyle and Isla]  
Michael: Man, did you see that look in your face?  
Stan: Yeah we did.  
Isla: You guys were flying?  
Wendy: From where?  
Theresa: We flew from Neverland.  
Kenny: (muffled) That’s right, we did!  
Theresa: It was such a wonderful adventure! Tinker Bell, Lost Boys and Peter Pan-  
Stan: Whoa whoa, you guys flew to Neverland?  
Kenny: (muffled) It’s true!  
Stan: Well there’s no time to discuss this right now!  
Michael: I know! So that’s why we’re all here to rescue Heidi, Eric and Marco before they’re being eat-  
Kyle: Wait...time out! Did you just say that they’re going to be eaten by a witch!  
Michael: Yeah that’s right! We have to rescue them, stop the witch and then go back to the Real world!  
Kyle: We all have to do this! After all, they’re our friends!  
Wendy: (referring to Heidi, Cartman and Marco) So what’s the plan on rescuing our friends?  
Michael: We’re gonna stop her from eating our friends! (puts on his Nose plugs) You know what to do!  
Stan/Wendy/Kyle/Isla/Theresa/Kenny: RIGHT!  
[Stan, Wendy, Kyle, Isla, Theresa and Kenny then followed Michael’s instructions by putting on their respectively nose plugs]  
Michael: Whatever we do...DON’T GET DISTRACTED BY THAT SMELL! You know? The same smell led Heidi, Eric and Marco to the Gingerbread house. This could be the suicidal mission of our lives!  
Stan: I agree!  
Kyle: [close-up] Let’s do this!

[The Gingerbread House, inside. Freja is coming up with a plan to eat Heidi, Cartman and Marco who are now fatter than they were before, while being Freja’s prisoners in the cage]  
Freja: Now my pretties, are you all prepared for this?  
Cartman: (scared) P...Prepared for what?  
Heidi: What are you going to do? Eat us?  
Freja: Why yes, my dear guest.  
Marco: You are gonna be in a lot of trouble when our friends get here!  
Freja: Ohhh you don’t have to worry about them. It looks like I’m gonna have three tasty roasted children today! (then points to Cartman) Starting with YOU!  
Cartman: (panicking) No! I don’t wanna be eaten! Please we’re begging you, just LET US GO!!!  
Freja: So, you really do care for your friends and your freedom.  
Cartman: Y...yeah.  
Freja: In that case...the answer is no. It’s time.  
[Freja is about to open the cage to drag an immobile obese Cartman to the oven]  
Cartman: (panicking) NO, DON’T-  
Michael: Hands off my friends!  
Kyle: Right now, you fuckin’ witch!  
[Cartman, Heidi and Marco were all surprised to see their friends, just in time to rescue them]  
Cartman: (gasp) Kyle!  
Kyle: Dude!  
Wendy: (stunned to see her friend Heidi is now immobile but morbidly obese) Heidi?  
Michael: (runs to Heidi, Cartman and Marco in the cage) I’m gonna get you guys out of-NO!  
[Freja restrains Michael from setting Heidi, Cartman and Marco free from the cage]  
Heidi/Cartman/Marco: MICHAEL!!!!  
Michael: (kicking and yelling to Freja) LET ME GO, YOU CRAZY FUCKING BITCH!  
Marco: (to Freja) Yeah you leave Michael a-  
Freja: SHUT UP! (Michael then bites Freja in the finger)  
Michael: Now, are you going to let my friends go or else?  
Freja: Or else wh-  
Kyle: Your children-eating days are over!  
Stan: (while referring to Michael) YOU HAVE ANGERED HIM-  
Wendy: (finishing Stan’s sentence) RIGHT BEYOND MEASURE!  
Kenny: (muffled) YEAH!  
Freja: Oh I’m afraid I can’t do that!  
Michael: (alarmed) Wha-what?!  
Freja: You’re all just in time for a Roasted Children dinner!  
Michael: (gasps) Roasted....  
Stan: Children....  
Michael/Stan/Wendy/Kyle/Isla/Theresa/Kenny: (shocked) DINNER?!?!  
Heidi: (panicking) DON’T DO THIS! YOU DON’T HAVE TO EAT-  
Freja: ENOUGH!!!!  
[Heidi remains silent in the cage with Cartman and Marco]  
Freja: Now, what to do. What to do...(gasps) Yes....I need somebody to help me out. How about...(points to Theresa) YOU!  
Theresa: (referring to Freja) Wait? Is she talking to me?  
Freja: (to Theresa) Would you be a pretty little girl and check to see if the oven is hot enough?  
[Theresa then agrees to follow Freja’s instructions]  
Theresa: I can't tell if it is hot enough or not.  
Freja: The fuck you’re talking about?  
Theresa: I don’t think it’s...not hot en-  
Freja: STUPID FUCKING CHILD!!!!  
[Freja then throws Theresa in the same cage where a fatter Heidi, Cartman and Marco were taken prisoners]  
Freja: You stupid children! You just don’t get it, do you? Well, I'll see it for myself!  
[Freja bends down to peer inside the oven and check the heat]  
Theresa: (in the cage with a fatter Heidi, Cartman and Marco, giving a signal to Michael) NOW!  
Freja: What the fuck?  
[Michael then gives Freja a tremendous push and slammed the oven door]  
Kyle: (to Michael) Dude, you did it!

[The enchanted book then magically transported the ten friends (including Heidi, Cartman and Marco who all both return to their respectively normal weight) back to South Park Public Library]  
Stan: We’re....  
Wendy: We’re home.  
Kyle: (back in his normal clothes) Oh thank god.  
Isla: (back in her normal clothes) It’s good to be home!  
Cartman: (back to his normal weight) Hey alright, I’m back to my normal weight!  
Heidi: (back to her normal weight) Yeah me too!  
Marco: (back to his normal weight) Sweet! (pats his stomach)  
Stan: Wow, you guys are back to normal.  
Cartman: I know!  
Heidi: (referring to their experience in the story of Hansel & Gretel) Eric, Marco and I ended up being in the story of Hansel & Gretel!  
Isla: (referring to their Role-playing adventure in the story of Cinderella) Kyle and I winded up in Cinderella.  
Theresa: (referring to their adventure in the story of Peter Pan) Me, Kenny and Michael ended up being in Neverland!  
Kenny: (muffled) That’s right!  
Stan: (referring to their adventure in the story of Alice in Wonderland) Wendy and I ended up going to some crazy Mad Tea party!  
Cartman: Yeah, it’s all thanks to Michael! He’s the one who defeated Freja!  
(Cartman, Heidi and Marco then hugs Michael for saving their lives)  
Michael: Hey, that’s what best friends are for!  
Heidi: Yeah!  
Cartman: Definitely!  
Marco: Totally!  
Michael: It’s all because of friendship and teamwork! You know, to get us back home. But in the end, we all succeeded on this magical adventure as ten best friends.  
Wendy: I think we had enough adventures for the day!  
Kenny: (muffled) So what now?  
Kyle: Let’s do something different!  
Stan: I agree.  
Heidi: I call dibs on hide and seek!  
Cartman: (referring to hide and seek) Me too!  
Marco: (referring to hide and seek) Same here, guys!

[The ten friends all agreed and all head out from the library, Michael then stops and hears Peter Pan’s voice one last time]  
Peter Pan: (voice) Michael!  
Michael: Huh?  
Peter Pan: (voice) I'm gonna miss you! We'll always be friends, forever and always.  
Kyle: (to Michael) Dude, you coming or what?  
Michael: Yeah. I’m coming.  
[Michael then catches up with Kyle, Isla, Cartman, Heidi, Marco, Stan, Wendy, Kenny and Theresa as the enchanted book suddenly vanishes in a flash of white light.]

(END)


End file.
